Friends Forever
by BuntyBadger
Summary: I was just rereading my old fic Friends Forever? and I thought... MAN THAT IS CRAP! So, i'm rewriting it... better, stronger, less crap! Mac is ill with some weird deseise called lukey something... how will bloo, goo and the others take it?
1. Friends forever

**I was re reading my friends forever fic, and noticed… I should rewrite it and improve it cos its crappiness at its very best! YAY! I mean, it is over due for about a year and a half…. **

**gets hit over the head by certain peoples laptops **

"**YOU ABANDONER! BEEYOTCH!"**

**I'm sorry! I'm sob sooooorrrrryy….**

**I OWN NONE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'll just stick to being a rabid Bloo fan!**

Tick… Tick… Tick…

Bloo watched the door intently, his eyes almost burning a hole through the antique cherry timber, a tin of paint in one hand, and a hammer in the other. Today was the day. The day they would complete the most awesome, most amazing project ever… The Herriman piñata. He had no idea how to make a piñata of course, but hey, he was sure a hammer could be thrown in somewhere.

Tick… tick… tick… Why does that damn clock have to tick? Why not tock for a change? Man, that clock was irritating him. Just one hit. Herriman will never know. Just as he pulled the hammer back behind his shoulder, ready to commit murder on the foyer clock, the door burst dramatically open, pouring sunlight and life into fosters.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIBLOOAREYAREADYFORTHATPINATA?" A familiar female voice screeched, even more energetically than usual. Yup, its Goo. Her dreadlocks shook as she raced toward Bloo, who abandoned his hammer (the clock sighed in relief) and tackled each other to the ground, rolling around on the floor as if they'd been friends forever.

Goo was in mid noogie when another figure slid in through the door. Bloo recognised the shaggy brown hair, those thick brown eyes, that confident yet calm walk.

"MAC!" The two hyperactive figures grinned toothily and tackled him to the ground, knocking him into the front lawn like two mini tsunamis, each one with enough force to knock a grown man off his feet.

"MACMACMACWEREGONNAMAKETHATPINATAYOUGOTTAHELPUS!" Goo gasped in one breath as she tickled him into hysterics, making him roll to the right.

"YEAH! FRANKIES EVEN GONNA GIVE US THE MATERIALS TOO!" Bloo screeched as he tickled him as he rolled into the blobs direction, causing him to scream uncontrollably. The eight year old rolled between the two, as if falling deliberately into the tickling traps, before giving up and lying like a beached seal, in hysterics and subject to both tickling traps.

After a minute or two, Bloo and Goo collapsed heavily on top of Mac, sighing and giggling in a pile of exhaustion. Unexpectedly, the peaceful happy scene was broken when the girl and blob found themselves being jolted and jogged. The two looked down towards the source of the disturbance; it was Mac, and he was coughing.

"Again? Man, you practically drowned yourself in lemsip last night!" Bloo talked over the phloemy sounding coughs, and there was a yell of disgust when Mac swallowed with a distinct GULP when he finished.

"Oh man, SICK!" Bloo yelped as he dropped to the ground when Mac pushed himself up. The child's throat felt like it was on fire, and the sticky mucus he found himself half coughing, half vomiting wasn't remotely soothing it. Like dust. He was swallowing dust.

"You don't swallow it! Ya gotta spit!" Bloo honked up a big glob of phloem himself and with a tremendous "ptooie"… it dribbled disgustingly down his chin pathetically, which he cuffed away, ego battered. However, Goo stood up, and without a word, she coughed herself, honked, and spent a while looking as though the gap toothed girl was cleaning out her entire respiratory system while Mac sat looking as though he could puke at any moment.

With a clean cut "Phoo" the mucus glob ricocheted through the air, landing at an impressive distance. So impressive, it knocked Mr Herriman's hat flying, who chuckled embarrassedly. It might not have been so bad if he didn't just happen to have been escorting the inspector around the grounds, who shook her head, and marked an enormous, ugly X in thick, criticising red ink on her clipboard paper. They walked on, Mr Herriman flashing a murderous look their way, wiping away the green blob of snot away from the velvet of his top hat.

"Goo! That was AWSOME!" Bloo glomped the dark girl, who screamed "YEAHIKNOWIDIDN'TKNOWYOUDIDN'TKNOWICOULDDOTHATCOMEONMACWEGOTTAMAKETHATPINATA!" And before Mac could even think about objecting, she grabbed him by his wrist, with Bloo still attached to her neck as though he was a second head, and dragged him into the home, all ready to make a model of the infamous anthro rabbit to bash in until sweets poured out.

* * *

"Urgh, what the hecks that sound…?" Ruth groaned into her pillow as the awful sound reverberated throughout the apartment yet again. Moaning when she realised what it was, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a wipe of an exhausted hand and hauled herself from the mattress, throwing the duvet out of her way. She hobbled slightly, her feet slapped heavily on the laminate floor, whining as she kicked a roller-skate out of the way. The multicoloured wheeled shoe rolled as though leading her to the source; the bathroom door. Inside was the most inhuman and horrible retching sounds, and a small scraping noise that sounded like tiny feet sliding on a bathmat. 

"Mac, Is that you?" Ruth knocked, and, wincing, held her ear to the door, waited for an answer. Hearing none, she grasped the door handle and turned it, but the door stopped before it even allowed a peek of what was behind it. It was locked.

"Mac? Its me, mom. Open the door,"

* * *

Mac heard his mother call from behind the door, but before he could even answer, his body shook as he let loose another wave of what he felt like he had eaten four years ago. He gripped onto the toilet rim as it ended for another thirty seconds and wiped away a remnant of vomit from his nose. Exhausted from his endeavour, his forehead hot but his sweat cold, his cheek squeaked as it slid down the porcelain bowl. 

He wiped a hand across his cheek, and started to feel hot tears running down his chin as he replied with a timid "I'm okay mom…"

"Mac, open the door baby," She called through. After about a minute she heard the lock click open, and the door creaked as it revealed the small child behind. His face was pale, his eyes resembled a panda and he didn't exactly smell like a bucket of roses.

"Mac…"

Mac smiled painfully as his mother fell to her knees and embraced him, even if it was a little gingerly. He blinked, embarrassed, at the fuss his mother made of wiping his nose and mouth, almost enjoying the long awaited attention. But when it came to her getting his pyjamas off, he pushed her away and walked casually to the door of his bedroom.

"Mac, but they're all horrible and sicky. Just let me get you a fresh pair…"

"Nomomitsokayi'llgetmyownnightnight!" He slammed the door in her face and with another click, barred her from entering.

For a second, Ruth was taken aback with a wash of motherly worry, but it was washed over when she heard a clatter coming from Terrence's room. It was hard being a mother.

Meanwhile, as Mac heard his mother screaming at Terrence for shimmying down the drainpipe (again), he lifted his pyjama top, revealing a full set of ribs jutting scarily through his flesh, and where a full belly of puppy fat once sat, was a waist so thin Terrence could probably put his hand round it and his thumb and forefinger would meet.

No one can ever know.


	2. Dress fit

**Number 2! I own nought...**

**Dude 13: Thanks hun! I woanna see where i go too... just kind of going along with it!**

**Lucyrocks73: Thanks for the really good reveiw! I'll follow it!**

**Tailsie: No, he's not bulimic, throwing up and loosing weight BIG TIME is a sign of leukemia! hes a little young for bulimea, anyway, i'd say...**

**And now, for the second chappy!

* * *

**

Goo smiled toothily to herself, and, kicking her legs up, stretched to touch the clouds with a naked foot. The swing brought her flying back, whipping herself in the face with her own dreadlocks, that flew back behind her shoulders as she swung forward again with the force of a demolition ball, laughing all the way.

She loved playing in the garden barefoot, she loved to feel the grass between her feet prickle against her toes and scraping off the smears of green on her knees when she fell. The swing brought her back again, the sunlight blinding her, making her eyes squint into two tiny black seeds as she felt a force behind her back, pushing the swing forward. Realising who it was, she leapt off at the highest point, whooping as she landed flawlessly, almost cat- like, on the lawn.

Mac gulped as he watched the girl race toward him, and with a feline like pounce, wrapped her arms ecstatically around his chest in a huge bear hug. Normally, she would hold that pose for what felt like an eternity, squeezing him as though he was an orange, until Mac was forced to hug her back to prise her away, but this time was different. Still holding him, she loosened her grip and stopped hugging, a look of worry flashed across her face. Then she realised; He was choking. Honestly, truthfully choking, as though he wouldn't breath again.

With a shrill yelp, she dropped him like a hot iron, allowing the boy some space to catch his breath. Concern flashed across her eyes, and smiling with innocent worry she leapt down on her knees in front of the doubled up and gasping child, looking up at his face with all the innocence of a cherub. Mac felt his face hot up; must be the chokes.

"Mac, you don't look so good… has you mom taken you to a doctor's yet cos when I was little my mom, she's called Barbara, took me to the doctors and he said I had tonsillitis and then I had to go to the hospital and have them taken out, and…"

Mac clasped his palm quickly over the girl's mouth, who cheerfully carried on absent- mindedly rambling into it, her warm breath sending droplets of moisture into the creases of the boys hand.

"Hey Goo… ready… to go… to Foster's?" Mac gasped between breaths, and Goo stopped talking. Well, For the second anyway.

The nine year old blinked as she scanned his face, their noses almost touching into an Eskimo kiss as her eyes darted about his face, picking out little details that held all the signs of illness.

His eyes looked like two chestnuts drowning in sour milk, each one laden with dark grey suitcases under them. His lips were thin and cracked with white lines, looking like a line of blood on snow. However, the blood lips were curled up into a worn out smile, like a ray of sunshine fighting through a thick black cloud.

Goo gulped, and brought her hand up to her mouth in disbelief. For once, when she tried to talk, nothing came out.

* * *

"C'mon, Mac,"

"No,"

"Just a peek,"

"No way am I coming out,"

Bloo groaned and whacked his forehead against the antique mahogany door in frustration.

The blue blob loved this game. Spin the bottle was probably one of the greatest games ever invented; it was an excuse to see Mac do ridiculous things. His creator couldn't ever refuse. Bloo had proven himself on many occasions that he could be very persuasive, and this occasion was no exception.

"C'mooooooooon Mac, just one iddie widdy peeky weeeeeeeeeek……" He drawled into the wood grain, wrinkling his 'nose' when he smelt the decaying paint. It high time Frankie got the paint can out, but not even he had the courage to tell her. Not in the mood she woke up with this morning. And thinking about Frankie, right on cue…

"Bloo, why is the broom cupboard door locked? I need to get in there to get the vacuum… Herrimans on the warpath already with the playroom disaster…" A young woman with a shock of fiery red hair tied into a ponytail narrowed two bright blue eyes at the blob, who put his hands on his hips in defiance.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bloo sighed as though explaining something to a difficult three year old. Frankie shook her head, the trickles of claret hair framing her face shaking wildly.

"Mac is in there cos him, me and Goo are playing spin the bottle and I dared him to put on one of Madame Fosters dresses. He went in there to put it on,"

Frankie was silent for a second, her eyes sliding from the blue mischief maker in front of her to the door… and what was behind it. After a second she shrugged and wiped an itch on her nose.

"Whatever… can you get him out here before Herriman…" The red head reached for the doorknob…

"Miss Frances!"

The tinny intercom rattled persistently with the familiar accent of their 'beloved' head of house, Mr Herriman, a large 6 foot anal retentive rabbit, who reminded Frankie of Peter Rabbit with a carrot shoved up his ass. The lanky female groaned and hid her head in her hand as the intercom bled out more orders like water from a tap.

"Miss Francis! After you have finished your job in the Playroom _properly_, I must insist you come to my office for a very important discussion,"

"…Moans again," Frankie groaned, her ponytail bouncing as her hands dropped to the side, her face an expression of irritation. With a deep sigh, the girl wiped her copper bangs from her eyes and beat on the door with clenched fists.

"Mac! Open this door NOW! Herrimans gonna go Watership Down on my ass if I don't do this job!"

No answer. Frankie bit her lip at the silence. She coughed, and banged again.

"Mac, come ON! You've half an hour already!" Bloo yelled with her, turning the locked knob furiously.

"Mac? Come on, this isn't funny… Mac?" The lanky girl half scolded, half whispered into the door, a quaver. She could feel her cheek almost becoming embedded in the doorframe's fancy carvings as Bloo squinted his eyes through a shiny bronze keyhole underneath the glass doorknob, and let out a tiny whimper.

"I think something's wrong with Mac…" he gulped eventually. His body shook, his eyes darting madly from the freckled face of the twenty two year old to the keyhole.

"What?" Frankie's pupils dilated in fear as she pushed Bloo aside and squinted in. From the light of a high window, amongst countless brooms and buckets and a messed up dress, she could see a small body… and it was violently juddering.

"Oh my god, I think he's having a fit!"


	3. cupboard rescue

**I DONT OWN ANYONE! GAH!**

**Replies! yay! **

**qwerty: Yep, it's gonna have macgoo in it... oh shite, i just let up slip a bit... he he!**

**spotlessladybug: Goo is basically me in cartoon form! (and i dont have dreadlocks, but's trying to get rainbow ones in my hair, if i could afford it) and yes, the last one was really bad.**

**robotboyfan: Daw, thanks!**

**toontownwiz: No, no DP. The one i did with a coauthor was complete diasaster, but to cut a long story short, i dont like DP. At all. I'm sorry!**

**and now, on with the third chapter... i'm so tired... it's 11:45 pm... urgh... i just wanna sleep.

* * *

**

"Checkmate!" Goo giggled, her shoulders hunching up to her ears in childish glee, grasping her shoes with both hands, and excitedly rocking back and forth. Eduardo scratched his head in confusion. What checkmate had to do with Ludo, or rainbow wigs, or rubber chickens, he'll never know. Especially when they were supposed to be playing snakes and ladders. However, the little girl continued grinning that carefree smile, and before Eduardo could begin to smile shyly with her, an almighty crash sounded from outside the room. The bull like monster leapt over the game, spilling countless counters and chess pieces over the floor as he clutched fearfully onto the Jamaican girl opposite him.

"What's wrong?" Goo anxiouslyquestioned when she saw the blue blob in the doorway. His eyes were dilated, his teeth were chattering, and streaks of vulnerable tears were running down his face.

Goo's blood chilled when she heard the panicked string of words coming out of Bloo's mouth.

* * *

"Please Be okay…"

Bang.

"I'm coming, baby… I'm here…"

Bang.

Frankie felt the mahogany sliver into her knuckles as she attempted to punch her way through, the wood showering into her face like thousands of tiny claws. The door stayed stock still, but a messy hole of brown splinters told her that she was at least half way through. Just a glimpse. Just one glimpse.

The red head slid down the wall onto her knees, and with two bloodstained hands, started to claw through the mess of splinters, the eerie scraping of her fingernails mixing with her desperate half snarling, half sobbing.

Come on Frankie… shut up and pull yourself together! She found herself scolding herself at her weakness, and as though she was watching from outside, felt her elbow move up, which was sent flying into the splinter hole. The wood cracked, and a knot of wood gave away, allowing her to steal a look, if only for a split second.

Frankie squeaked in joy, and elbowed it again. A splinter of wood sliced through her jacket with a sound RRIP but she carried on, chokes bubbling up her body, spilling out of her mouth helplessly, like a tap.

"I'm coming Mac! I'm here! I've got you!"

* * *

"Move it Ed! MOVE!"

The whole house seemed to quiver and shake with each thundering step of the minotaur- like creature, knocking over antique vases as he stampeded through the hallways. Various imaginary friends leapt out of it's way, yelping as they avoided certain death.

Bloo screamed orders over the amethyst bulls panicked shrieking as though he was a cowboy. The azure blob was perched atop his neck, clutching onto two long bone horns in front of him. His eyes flared and flashed with determination, steering Ed in the right direction as though he was a horse with a swift jerk of his horns, searching for his destination.

Goo screeches were interrupted every two seconds, from the jerks of Ed's body underneath her, making her body sound uneven and sudden and her stomach flip- flop. Her arms were wrapped tightly and closely around the blob's belly, as though she was a baby monkey clinging to her mother. If it was any other occasion, she might have been smiling and laughing as though she was on a rollercoaster, but this was different… this was… scary.

"Are we… nearly.. Oof! There yet?" She juddered, her voice drowning under the thuds of the Latino beast. The ghost like creature she clung to didn't answer her, but instead his eyes were transfixed on the path ahead, as though acting under hypnosis.

"Hey, Bloo? Bloo? BLOO!"

"WHAT? CANT YOU SEE I'VE GOT MY EYES ON THE ROAD?"

The blob snapped angrily at her, and Goo shrunk down as though she was burying herself into the soft, downy comfort blanket that was Eduardo's fur. The purple hair tickled her face gently as she blushed from shame, so light and delicate it reminded her of… nah.

Just at that moment, she heard an almighty crash of old wood splintering, a female scream, and what sounded like an insane Bloo whooping with triumph. He slid down the bull's body, knocking Goo to the floor, and urgently raced over to his destination.

"Mac?" Bloo peeped worriedly over at the quivering lump on the floor.

There was no answer. All Bloo heard was the floorboards under the confused tangle of boy and dress and alien sounds coming from his mouth. It broke his heart to see his creator in something he didn't understand.

Tenderly, Bloo stretched out an appendage, and his face was greeted by a fist to the temple.

* * *

"Urgh…"

Light poured into his eyes from all sides, and a red blur formed in front of his face. The blur morphed… first he saw two cerulean eyes, each one filled to the brim with concern. Then a round freckled face, a red watercolour tint surrounding the cheeks, indicating glowing health. Then a sharp overflowing fringe, which reminded him of blood.

"It's okay! He's awake!"

Bloo blinked and rubbed his eyes, wiping away a string of spit from his chin. He looked up wearily, to find that he was back in his own bed. Frankie disappeared from sight, and his vision was crowded with an insane looking bird, an amethyst coloured bull and a bright crimson red beanpole with a permanent smile cemented on his face.

"What the… why am I…" The blob groaned and fell back onto the pillow. "Oh my head…"

"You took a hit to the head," He heard Frankie from the end of the bed, who was tending to another lump beside him.

"Ci, ci, Mac, he having fit, and he hit you and you was knocked out, but now he in bed, and he asleep with you, cos he tired from fitting,"

This woke Bloo up. His eyes snapped open, and sat urgently awake, and saw Mac, fast asleep next to the spot where he had been.

"HOW LONG?"

"Sorry?" Wilt looked at him, his blind eye rattling like a babies toy in its socket.

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN KNOCKED OUT FOR?" He demanded, his voice heightening into a desperate crescendo.

"Not long, just ten minutes or so. We phoned an ambulance," Frankie answered him with a melancholy voice, and sat beside him, the bed springs creaking under the 22 year old. Her long skinny arms found their way around the blob's shoulders, and he noticed that her hands were covered in bandages and swellings.

"But… he isn't moving… why isn't he moving?" Bloo fiercely fought back a wave of tears.

"Cococ coo co co cocococococo, co cocc co cococcococo!" Coco squawked gently as she could (which was impossible)

"Yeah Bloo, that fit took everything out of Mac… he's only eight too. He's just sleeping it off," Wilt's smile faded slightly, the creases at the side of his mouth slipping as though something was pulling them down with strings. "He'll be awake in a few hours,"

"But… he hit me… he knocked me out…" Bloo gulped down another choke, and bit hard into his bottom lip as though his tooth was a button.

"He didn't know he was doing it Bloo… He just didn't know…" Frankie sighed, and rested her head sadly onto the blob's shoulder.

The room seemed to collapse around them all. The walls crumbled, Wilt disappeared into the background, Coco shrunk away and Eduardo evaporated. All that was left for him right now was the teary eyed Frances, and the rasping child asleep under the green covers of his bed. The button on his lip undone, letting a tsunami of tears out like a beast breaking free of it's cage, and a devastated Frankie followed suit.

* * *

"Coco coo cococ coco co?" Coco sighed as they closed the door behind them, allowing the three to be alone.

"Me no know… Why didn't Mac tell anyone?" Eduardo wiped a tear from his cheek.

" I don't know. I don't think he told anyone he was ill… Come on, I hear a siren. Must be the ambulance," Wilt groaned as they stepped down the steps towards the foyer, each one more in disbelief and shock than the other.

They didn't see the little Jamaican girl peek shyly out from behind a table outside the room. She cuffed her nose with a rainbow sleeve guiltily, and pulled her legs close to her chest in comfort.

"But I knew," She sniffled into her knees.


	4. The fantabulous adventures of T n G

**I don't own anyone... sorry i'm late! The chapter went on and on and on... it wouldn't stop! 4 frickin pages! AND I'M BEING ACCEPTED INTO COLLEGE! WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO:snogs everyone on the site:**

**okay, replies...**

**Fairly odd teen: Dude, thanks hun!**

**toontownwiz: No danny phantom, definately. Sorry... **

**Dude 13: Its actually easy to keep them in character! Goo is one of my favorite girl character, she's me as a cartoon character! And yeah, Frankie's got a huge part in this as the big sisterly figure...

* * *

**

Rain pattered lazily against the windows of the passing cars, the wind screeching in his air as they whizzed past him. Terrence scowled as he pulled his jacket collar up to his ears and defensively put two fists into his armpits, hugging himself in a desperate search for warmth. The clouds were thick and grey above him like a floating murky puddle, and his worn trainers clumped miserably as he swaggered down the street towards the town.

His eyes followed the pavement cracks as they travelled underneath him, heading the opposite way, towards his school. Every now and then he swiped a beer can or a plastic bottle out of his way with his foot, causing them to skid and skip into the busy road next to him with a series of clatters and clanks. He found it strangely satisfying to hear the cans crunch under the nearby car's tyres, letting out a small "hyuk" every time. Suddenly he yelped; his foot had landed in something smelly.

"Oh man!" He groaned exasperatedly, and wrinkling his nose, he attempted to scrape away the offending stench from the rubber bottom trainers on a paving stone.

"That's sooo gross! Those were my best sneakers!" He gritted his teeth as he kicked the paving slab. "Thank god it's Saturday, or…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt the force of what felt like a cannon ball ricochet into his back, shooting him forward onto his face. The 'cannonball' thudded next to him, but a scrabbling of heels and hands caused Terrence to reach out and grab the offending force before they ran.

"Let go of me!" He heard a loud tinny female voice almost burst his eardrums. He looked up and realised he had grabbed a little girl's trouser leg. Her dark skinned face was riddled with fear and urgency, and almost a flicker of recognition, which Terrence returned.

"Let… me… go!" She shook the teenagers grasp, his wrist flailing like a flag. Realising that he wouldn't let her go, she started to claw at the boy's fingers.

"Please… my boyf… I mean friend… Mac… he's really sick… please… I've got to get to the hospital now… please let me go…"

"Wait… What was you saying about Mac?" Terrence's eyes widened, and his heart nervously skipped a beat.

"He's in hospital… they didn't have enough room in the ambulance… I gotta get to the hospital now.."

Terrence dropped the girl like a hot poker and gulped, his eyes shrinking as the girl's desperate words sunk into the grey void that should have been his brain.

"Mac… what's happened to the runt now?" He turned to look at the girl, but she was gone. He followed the sound of clacking cowboy boots to his right, and saw the child sprinting away, three dreadlocks trailing behind her like tails on a comet. Terrence hauled himself to his feet, and with a "Hey, Wait up!", he gave immediate chase. He screeched to a halt, and put his hand to his mouth as though to megaphone his voice after her.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

* * *

"So you're the child's mother?" 

"No! I'm…"

"A family member? I can only let you in if you are of blood relation to the patient,"

Frankie growled desperately at the receptionist, a stubborn woman with her hair in a tight bun, a long doctors jacket and a pair of horn rimmed glasses which made her look like a bug. She flinched away as the red haired girl slammed her fists down onto the counter, her arms cradling her clipboard like a baby. Looking up to her with half open eyelids, the bug- woman adjusted her glasses, placed the clipboard gingerly onto her deskand interlocked her fingers onto her lap with a laboured sigh.

"Listen, miss, as I said before you so rudely threw your fists onto the counter, which I could write a report on as abuse…" Frankie's eyes rolled. "I cannot allow a stranger in with the child,"

At this, Frankie flew her hands forward, grasping the metal desk's edge on the receptionists side and thrusted her body forward, so she could see her reflection in the thick glass lens of her glasses.

"Listen lady," She growled heatedly through gritted teeth.

"I have been here for over twenty minutes, waiting here for some news. As soon as we got here, my little brother was whisked away UNDER my nose… he was calling out my name and I can't go and comfort him while those doctors are doing GOD KNOWS WHAT TO HIM and your saying I CANT BE WITH HIM? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

The receptionist froze in her seat, intimidated by the increasingly maddening flame haired stranger in front of her.

"AND ANOTHER THING! That little blue friend, yeah that's right, little blue friend, WAS ALSO STOPPED from going in with him. HIS OWN IMAGINARY FRIEND"

"You know the rules… he's not human! That classifies him as an animal, and animals are not allowed in the hospital," The receptionist stood up in her seat, wiping a trail of stray saliva from her nose.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" The Red head cocked her leg up as though she could jump over and throttle the woman in front of her, but she felt a tug below her body, from her skirt.

"Frankie, let me handle this,"

"What?" Frankie's sapphire eyes led down to a small azure blob, who was starting to look quite bored with the fiasco. Frankie backed down, flashed the receptionist a filthy look, and giving him a push start, allowed the little friend up onto the counter. The receptionist leant away, her back pressing into the cushioned rest of her swivel chair.

"Now see here, lady… do I… wait, sister?" Bloo stopped and stared at the pale faced girl next to him, who dug him with her elbow.

"Yeah, sister? You know… so I can get to my little brother because I'm his blood relative?" Frankie said the words 'sister' and 'blood relative' shrewdly, a little hint of a smile, her eyes darting discreetly from Bloo, to the receptionist (who was looking at the odd display in front of her with a mixture of confusion and fear of the obviously crazed redhead in front of her) and back to Bloo, who's cheeks were just starting to pull at the sides, creating two of the tiniest mischievous creases by his mouth.

"Oh yeah…. Sorry, I just forget sometimes. She's been out of town for so long, I thought she was our cousin!" Bloo lied, the words spilling from his tongue easily as sweet and smooth as honey. Frankie couldn't help but smile slightly as she heard Bloo expertly lie about how Frankie hasn't been around in forever because of her high important job in England and travelled all the way over to America for her 'little brother'.

"Oh yeah, as you can plainly see, I'm not going to set off any allergies," He stuck a blobbyarm out in front of the nose of the receptionist, almost whacking her in a pimple on the end of it. "See, no fur,"

The woman adjusted her glasses, interlocked her fingers professionally, and looked to Frankie.

"Well, okay, seeing as you are blood related, I can't see anything wrong with you going in," Frankie let out a triumphant shout, and punched the air with glee.

"However, he can't," She pointed to the blue blob in front of her accusingly. Their jaws dropped open onto the floor.

"What? After all that? I cant see him?" Now it was Bloo's turn to lose it.

* * *

"One child, please," Goo dropped the money on the bus driver's counter with a clatter, and tore off a ticket from the machine. Looking around, she saw Terrance at the left hand back seat, and sat down with a miserable 'flump'. He'd made her pay her own fare, and had sat at the side looking as though hell had opened up… and he was next on Satan's dinner plate. 

The bus pulled away with a sharp gassy 'PSSSHHHH", sending the passengers to jerk forwards suddenly. Goo's eyes slid shyly to Terrence, who sat staring at the window, his left elbow perched on the window frame, keeping his chin from sinking further into his chest.

"Did you do that?" She whispered.

* * *

"So you punched her?" 

"Uh huh! I got kicked out… and the police were called!"

"You mean the hospital guards?"

"Yeah, them… still, though, it was kinda cool!"

The back of Mac's head snuggled closer into his pillow, and rubbed his right eye with the back of his hand with a long, stiff yawn. He had woken up in the ambulance (and quite rudely at that), to masks, tubes and strangers hanging over his face like some macabre mobile. It was welcoming to see someone familiar. Even if they were a heavy blue blob and sitting on your chest.

"Wait… so how did you get in?" He probed further, on tenterhooks to hear the entire story.

"Three words… up my jacket," A gravely voice spoke up from the right hand side of him. Mac rolled is head over to see another welcome face, but she didn't look very happy with anyone right now. A low frustrated growlrolled from her throat as she attempted to pull and stretch the now ruined garment back into its original state, grunting as the zip ripped across her palm.

"What?" Mac giggled. He was starting to enjoy where this story was going.

"Yeah… man Frankie, you need some new deodorant… and your bra is going a little faded," Bloo added, relishing in the sight of the reddening face of the girl opposite, her ego obviously dented to the extreme as her face disappeared into her fingers.

"I had to pretend I was pregnant and come in the other entrance and say I was there for a scan… I'm never gonna live this down…" The woman hid her face in her fingers, strands of hair the colour of a copper pot poking cheekily through like tiny thin barbs, her sharp elbows causing the bed to sag to the right.

Mac looked to the blue splodge on his chest, and almost simultaneously, a barrage of giggles and screams of laughter washed through the ward, causing some of the other patients to sit up in horror and panic at the sudden noise.

"Y- yo- you…. Didn't… I can't believe… oh m-... I'm gonna throw up!" Mac finished this by a surge of coughs. His body bent over, and clapped a palm over his mouth, as though he was catching them, waving his free hand over the bed, outstretching his fingers. His hand closed tightly around a tissue, and with a swift movement, moved it promptly beneath his lips.

Mac felt hot tears streaking down his pale cheeks like oil, and with a pained ghost of a smile, looked to thank the person for tissue providing. Instead of looking to Bloo or Frankie, he saw a pair of faded and ripped jeans, topped with a checked shirt. The shirt was tattered and dirty, and as his eyes rolled up the figure in front of him, a familiar smell haunted his nostrils with an acidic touch.

"You!" A slap violently rung out around the room, causing a hush to fall like a lead balloon throughout the ward, sending Terrence reeling backwards from the shock and the furious caretaker.

"What the… what's wrong with you, you crazy bitch!" He screeched in horror, tenderly cradling his cheek in pain. If it wasn't for the bed between them, the girl opposite him might have launched herself onto him like a rabid animal.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?" She cried in anguish, her palm stinging and red from the previous escapade it had suffered. However it was balled tightly into a fist, her fingers flexing angrily as though itching for more.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T TELL HIM!" A voice piped up from between them. The older figures looked down to the shape below them in awe.

"I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE! THAT'S BECAUSE I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF I DID!" The child pointed accusingly to the adults before him. "GOO IS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW!"

"Goo?" They looked to each other, confused.

"Goo? OUR Goo?" Bloo questioned, looking to Mac. "You didn't tell me? Christ, Mac! _I'm_ your best friend!"

A dreadlocked figure came out from behind the shadow of Terrence, her dark face blushing furiously from shame and guilt, her eyes fixated onto a spot on the polished floor.

"Goo?" Frankie bent down, her eyes filling with disbelief. "You knew…"

"I'm sorry…" Goo's eyes overflowing with tears, her disgrace wracking her whole frame in thick, stifled sobs. Without another word, the girl span on her toes, and sped out of the room, the tapping of her cowboy boots on linoleum fading sadly away down the long stretch of the corridor.


	5. Apology and flames

**Apologies!**

**I'm sorry I havent updated for ages, exams and just plain life has gotton in my way.I will be updating in the next two weeks after my final GCSE exam is finished (Drama… eeeeek!) Sorry! It isn't abandoned at all! Lots of ideas are running around in my head, but exams are far more important.**

**Oh yes. don't flame me. If you want a flaming war, email me and we'll have a row. DON'T FLAME ME AND LEAVE NO EMAIL ADDRESS YOU COWARDS! I will NOT be putting up with abuse, Amber. I have to put up with enough in my life with stress at school without people like you screaming at me. If I want to put a character death in my story, I will put a character death in my story! I havent even decided whether to or not! If you havent noticed, this fic is completely different to the one i wrote before.**

**At the end of the day, Mac is a cartoon character. He is a few frames of animation on the television! Nothing more! GET OVER IT!**

**Love, the badger**

**(who is going to a Bon Jovi concert tommorow!)**


End file.
